A facade shattered, secrets revealed and truths told!
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: Will and Yulie have been caught in a cave by the assassin who had been hired to Kill Will and our now getting ready to do battle with this mysterious man. Find out if they survive, Now.


White Knight Chronicles

Chapter 9: Terra, the mysterious boy with spiteful secrets. Wait you know my father!?

Disclaimer/Informer: I do not own anything from level 5 or White knight chronicles 1 or 2, except my OC's William Vermillion the 3rd and Junior, Ivonia Vermillion, Naoyo Wright, Dawn Strider, Lagonia Etc. The story will now be told in the author's (That's me) point of view instead of Will's. Third, I shall be creating more attention grabbing titles. Finally, I have taken some precautions to show who is talking exactly by "_italicizing" _speeches between characters. Thank you viewers for being patient with my progress fellow viewers and enjoy.

Prologue

We last left off with Yulie and Will having an unexpectedly tender moment once Will revealed his horrible past with Yulie, until they were abruptly interrupted by an unknown assassin whom they had already been forewarned about by a captive princess Cisna via Bigelow. As the cloaked man made his silent entrance on his giant dragon with red war paint, he begins to look at Will with the intent to kill as he so boldly claimed. Find out if they will survive…Now.

The air was tense, the sky was black and partially cloudy as the Flandar trail was dead silent with Will and Yulie both ready and waiting for the mysterious assassin who was now on the attack. _"Time to die Vermillion,"_ Yelled the mysterious cloaked assassin with twin daggers armed and at the ready. The menacing dragon in the background began to charge at the two teens as well. As Will locked onto the dragon, seeing it as the bigger threat, Yulie had been aiming for the assassin himself to make good on her self-made promise to protect Will. Will then bursts into the battle at full speed. Yulie follows Will's lead by supporting cover fire from a safe distance. "_It won't be that easy. So bring it on," _Will said as he jumped off of a jagged rock formation and attack's the dragon. The dragon manages to avoid the attack and replies with a tail whip which makes contact sending Will flying towards the cave opening.

Will then flips in a series of angles to adjust his landing before impact. _"Whoa you're a lot stronger than I expected big guy. This might be a fun,"_ Will say as he flicks his nose with his thumb and resumed his attack. Yulie, on the other hand, had her own fight with the assassin. In an attempt to defeat the assassin, Yulie swung her bow multiple times along with a few punches to inflect some damage. The assassin dodged and blocked all of Yulie's attacks with his dangers. The assassin then decided to play mind games with Yulie by pushing back in a show of strength. Yulie was struggling under the amount of power the assassin was inputting onto Yulie's bow with his daggers. _"What's the matter little lady can't handle me? Aww that's too bad. Maybe if you dump that loser of a boyfriend over there I might go easy on you and make you my wife someday. Cuz you're not bad looking. You're actually kinda cute. So what do you say,"_ The cloaked assassin asked as he leaned in close towards in Yulie's personal space.

Yulie's face went red with anger and embarrassment as she begins to push the assassin back with an unexpected surge of strength._"W-What the hell!?,"_ Exclaimed the cloaked man as he was now on the receiving end of the fight. As Yulie's might seemed almost inhuman, the cloaked man's knees buckled under the pressure of Yulie's power. For a momentary split second, Will and the dragon had looked away from one another and watched with beats of sweat on their faces as Yulie punched the cloaked man in the face and sent him flying. The cloaked man flipped and flopped once, twice and a third time on the ground. Even thou he was the enemy Will felt sorry for the man who was getting the full ferocity of Yulie's wrath. _"Do you know how many guys in Parma have tried to hit on me and start to act like some big shot from the Balandor? I swear guys like you make me sick! You could at least try and get to know a girl before asking her out. I guess I gotta teach you some manners the hard way. O and for the record WILL IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He's a very close friend that's all. Like my pet cat or something,"_ Yulie said as she cracked your knuckles. Will had been scared stiff at Yulie's tone of voice and tried to make less and less eye contact with her, but he couldn't help but over hear Yulie's barrage of words that included himself. "_Geez you didn't have to say it like that. I could be some girl's boyfriend if I wanted too, but of all things to call me a pet cat was the best she could come up with_," Will say to himself obviously with a red vain pulsing on his head and his right eyebrow twitching at Yulie's comment.

The assassin's dragon was greatly angered at the sight of his master being tossed around. The dragon stomped across the land enraged and driven to avenge his master. Will notice the dragon's rage building and took the situation more seriously as the dragon charged at Yulie. Yulie began to shoot arrows at the dragon, but what seemed like some type of iron wall, the dragon seems to just take raided arrows to the body and ignoring the pain. "_What's with this thing? Why isn't it going down,"_ Yulie asked as she continued to shoot arrows. _"Yulie Hold on I'm coming,"_ Will said as he ran for the dragon and running past the downed assassin. Yulie was backed into a corner as she began to shoot magical arrows in an attempt to do some damage. The dragon began to get phased by the ice blot arrows. It seems like that was the dragon's weakness so Yulie keyed in on it. The dragon began to back up with each ice blot attack. Will finally made it to the dragon and then jumps into the air and slashed the dragon's right wing completely off. The dragon screeched in pain as he flopped around the ground and was bleeding profusely from the now nub of wing. In a matter of seconds the dragon seems to have lost its strength to fight or even stand._ "I'm sorry it had to be this way big guy, but you gave me no choice,"_ Will said as he placed his hand on the dragon's head. He casts Heal I twice on it to stop the bleeding.

"_Aww poor guy, is he going to be ok,"_ Yulie asked as she began to walk closer to the dragon and pets its head. _"He will eventually. Luckily, dragons can grow missing limbs like lizards grow back their tails. It's their defense mechanism,"_ Will said as he turned his attention towards the assassin who had now regained his footing. _"So you managed to actually take down my dragon? Not bad,"_ The cloaked assassin said as he dusts himself off. _"Yeah I guess so. All that's left is you,"_ Will said as he pointed his sword at the cloaked man. _"So how do you want your ass kicked? Brutally manned or a one hit knock-out punch? Take your pick,"_ Yulie asked as she put away her bow and arrows and began to stretch her arms. _"Look if you and your dragon want to walk away from this in one piece then now is the time. I don't want to spill anymore blood unnecessarily so just go tell this Belcitane guy you failed,"_ Will said as he tried to plea with the assassin to reach some type of grounds of negotiation. _"Ha ha quite the negotiator aren't you Vermillion? I guess I underestimated you and your friend here. Well to tell you the truth I'm not really interested in the reward on your head," _Said the assassin.

"_What? Then why are you trying to kill Will? It doesn't make any sense," _Yulie said trying to find some motive behind the assassin's attack. Will himself was also thrown for loop as too why this unknown assailant wanted to kill him. The situation was more than unclear and confusing_. "So if you're not here to kill me for some reward then tell me. What are you really after,"_ Will asked in a deep tone. The cloaked man did not reply. He stayed silent for a few moments. _"Hellooooooo can you hear us,"_ Yulie asked as she took a step closer towards the assassin. Almost as soon as Yulie took a step forward, the assassin just disappeared. _"Huh? Where did he," _Yulie asked as she stood still looking around for the assassin. Will stood in silence as he tried to make out just where the assassin had vanished to. _"Will where do you think he went_," asked Yulie as she walked next to Will for answers. "_Sshhhhhhh. Stay quiet I have an Idea," _Will said as he winks at Yulie. "_Huh? Will what are you? O I think I get what you're doing_," Yulie said as she goes quiet with Will.

As the wind begins to pick up, Yulie grows more impatient by the minute. She couldn't stand not seeing an enemy she couldn't shoot. _"Gah! Will this is taking too long! We need to find this guy and beat him before he tries to attack again," _Yulie said as she clenched her fists in anger and concern. "_Yulie_ _don't worry everything will be ok. I'll protect you_," Will said with a quick smile to Yulie. Will's comment made Yulie slightly blush, but she then had an angry outburst do to the severity of the situation and Will's lack of concern. "_But Will it's not me who this guy is aiming for! Would you stop worrying about me for a second? I'm more worried about you. You know full well I can take care of myself so this time around I think I should protect you. And I don't wanna here any back talk, got it_," Yulie asked as she playful punches Will's chin. Yulie's warm touch brings a smile to Will's face as Yulie smiles back at him. He then arches his eyebrows twice at Yulie as he gripped his sword.

"_Awww isn't this sweet_," An unfamiliar voice said as a figure appeared right behind the teens. Will and Yulie both jumped in shock as the assassin made his entrance back into the battle. "_You let your guard down Vermillion,_" Said the cloaked man as he swung his daggers at Will's head. "_Well look who's talking. Yulie now_," Will yelled as he ducks down to an armed and ready Yulie with her bow ready to fire which she does. The assassin then notices his situation. He thought he was one step ahead of them, but in the end, he was getting set up from the beginning. Yulie then fires her arrows at the assassin. The assassin takes three arrows to the left shoulder. The pain that surged along his left shoulder made him drop his left dagger and jump back to avoid further injury. "_How do you like that tough guy_," Yulie said as she drew another arrow. The cloaked man slowly walked backwards to maintain a safe distance. "_Hahahahaha I guess I took you guys too lightly huh_," The cloaked man asked as he ripped the arrows right out of his shoulder as if they were pieces of lent on his jacket.

"_Huh what the!? My arrows are as shard as steel. How did he just take them out like they were nothing," _Yulie askedas she shoots another arrow at the cloaked man. Instead of taking the arrow to the shoulder again, the assassin miraculously catches the arrow and snaps it in two. "_Well then I think it's about time I stop holding back. So your little arrows aren't gonna cut it anymore_," The cloaked man said as he disappears and reappears in between Will and Yulie. There wasn't enough time to react with both of the teens trying to hit an enemy at such close range while close to one another. The cloaked man then uses the palms of his hands to send the teens flying in the opposite direction. Yulie flew into the cave and manages to once again hit her head on a rock and passes out in an unconscious state. Will had it a bit easier seeing as thou he fell down the middle of the trail where Yulie came looking for him. "_Gah what the hell!? Where did he get all that power from? *gasp* Yulie Are you ok," _Will yelled as he tries to get to response.

"_I wouldn't worry too much about her. She's just taking a short nap so she's fine._ _Now I think it's time we get to business_," Said the now cloaked man as he grabbed his cloak and tossed it away revealing his face. His hair was thick and wavy, but short. His golden strains of hair didn't match his killer intent or immature character. The color of his eyes where a dark brown, but there was something….. off about him. It seems that he had a black strand of hair awkwardly centered in the middle of his head which struck Will as odd. "_Whoa. I didn't expect you to be blonde. So mind telling me now why you're trying to kill me_," Will asked as he regained his footing. "_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you seeing as thou you're going to die anyway. I took this job so I can_….," ranted the assassin as he paced back and forth before Will interrupted. "_That's not what I meant. I know just how strong you are now and judging by your strength, I can assume you're no ordinary mercenary. So why don't you drop the act and tell me who you really are and what you're really after," _Will say as he makes a wild assumption. "_Well I guess all that stuff that old man said about you is true. You're smarter than you look. The name's Terra and as you pointed out I'm no ordinary Merc. I'm actually something more than some petty assassin. I'm something a lot more dangerous," _Said the assassin as the clouds began to move away from the moon. As the assassin began to walk out of the shadowy walk way and into the moon lit night, Will held his sword close to his body just in case of another disappearance attack was imamate.

As soon as the assassin was in full view of Will, the assassin's appearance began to change drastically. With each step towards the light he began to change, and transform into something…...some type of monster. His nose had grown into some type of snout. His hair was now black as night, his ears were pointy, his eyes were now a golden yellow color, his teeth seemed to have grown, his two canine teeth seemed to especially poke out of his mouth with a finer point as if they were fangs and his arms had become more toned and defined with slightly more hair on them with sharper nails too as if they were now claws. Will's eyes were wide as can be at the sight of his enemy. _"*Gasp* what in the gods names? W-what happened to you? What are you_," Will ask slightly shocked. "_O did I scare you? Sorry, but at night I tend to do that to people seeing as thou I'm one of those great beasts of greydall everyone's been talking about. Can you guess what type of monster I am," _The assassin known as Terra asked with a loud howl into the air. Will slightly flinched at the sight of the boy who had transformed into some sort of new creature.

"_Are you a,"_ Will said lowly before being cut off by the assassin. _"A werewolf, yeah I am. How kind of you to notice," _Terra said as he tracked his claws and sharpening them to a finer point. _"B-but that's impossible! I thought werewolves were just myths,"_ Will said in disbelief. _"O really, then if they're myths then what am I vermillion? But I can see why you'd think they don't exist seeing as thou are father almost wiped them all out of us from existence,"_ Terra said as he scratched his head. The mention of his father made Will pop his head up in excitement. _"Wait you know my father!? Have you seen him? How is he? Where is he now," _Will asked in a bombardment of questions. _"Whoa there Vermillion, I haven't seen or much less care where that old man has been. It's like he just disappeared,"_ Terra said as he too didn't know the whereabouts of Will's father. _"But hold on a second. What do you mean my father __**almost**__ wiped them out? You mean there were more," _Will asked in confusion. _"Of course there were more. There were over 300 of us at one point," _Terra retorted nonchalantly. _"Whoa! Wait then what happened to them,"_ Will asked bluntly. The expression that came across Terra was needless to say annoyed. _"You're joking right? You of all people don't know,"_ Terra asked as he pinched they arch of his nose. Will swayed his head left and right in disagreement. _"Wow I take back what I said earlier. You really are stupid," _Terra said as he turned his back to Will.

"_What!? What did you call me you wolf faced freak,"_ Will asked angrily as he had steam pouring from the mouth and nose. _"Isn't it obvious? It was your father! He was the one who single handedly wiped out my tribe," _Terra yelled as he revealed a shocking truth. Will could not believe his ears as he tried to process the bold statement made by Terra._ "My dad would never kill anything or anyone for no reason! He's a good man who shows mercy for others. How dare you try and slander his name with your lies," _Will says in an angry outburst of words. _"Are you really so blind by your father's lies that you can't see the truth? Why do you think people all across the lands call him the Lone WOLF Giant," _Terra screams with authority_. _Will is now in shock. The words rung in his ears as he remembers all the times people have mention his father in high esteem. Eldore, Sarvain, Captain Cyrus, Princess Cisna. They all knew his father through his reputation. Will drops his sword and falls to the ground sitting in a cris-cross position while holding his head. _"It's- It's a lie. It has to be! He always told me killing was bad and should only be used in dire need, but now I don't know what to believe. I've killed before, but only in self defense. Dad you wouldn't lie to me. Would he," _Will asked himself in disbelief._ "Believe it or not the truth still remains. Your father killed off my pack for some rite of passage that he took so much pleasure in. He hunted and killed for the sport of it all, like we're animals. We may be werewolves, but we fight for our own survival. To preserve our kind, but now I'm the only one left. And now I am going to avenge them by killing the murderer of my clan's only son, You! That's the reason why I want to kill you. No better yet it's the reason why I have to kill you, equal exchange. I lose my family. He loses his," _Terra said grinding his fangs.

Will was speechless. All the years of mercy and peace his father preached to him was a lie, just one big façade to keep a dark secret locked by a wall of deception. Will's reality shattered around him as he felt his arms go weak. The motivation to fight seems to have left him powerless. The only reason Will meet Leonard and Yulie was so that he could become a murderous warrior. _"Looks like I got you right where I want you Vermillion. NOW DIE," _Yelled Terra as she storms down the hill. Terra jumps towards and drop kicks him in the chest. Will flys smack dab into the rock face behind him. Before Will could slide down the rock face, Terra had punches Will in the stomach preventing him from leaving. Terra smiled in satisfaction as he drilled his fist into Will's gut. _"How do you like that huh? This is the pain of all my fallen comrades. my mother, my father, my brothers and sisters. I will avenge you ALL," _Terra yelled as he began to punch Will rapidly in to gut in a vicious display of power and speed. The rock face began to crumble and cave into the shape of Will's body as Terra's unreal strength took it's tool on him. Terra had gone into a violent frenzy as Will took every hit. Will's mind was completely blank, but his body was being tortured beyond belief.

Will had lost the will to fight. Will began to think about his life as if this were his last._ "So this is how it ends huh? Killed by a werewolf on a cliff? Hmp damn…. I can honestly say I didn't see this coming. Well at least I have some good times, Mom, village elder Juto Dawn Nao Kara Eldore Leonard…..Yulie. I don't want to leave you guys behind, but I can't fight back. I don't know how to fight the truth. I don't know who I am. Guys please… I need your help. _Terra had now beaten Will into the cliff side. His legs had been hanging out of the cliff motionless. _"Wow I would of at least assume you'd put up a bigger fight than this. But I guess seeing as thou I just shattered the walls of your daddy's lies around you must feel like completely shit right now. I can't blame you for feeling this way, but you still are the son of my sore enemy which makes you a dead man. So it's time to finish this,"_ Terra said as he dragged Will's body out of the cliff and onto the ground. Will's clothes had been torn up. His shirt was shredded to pieces. His pants were slightly slashed up by the jagged rocks. His back now had an open wound on it. It bleed slightly, but nothing dire. Terra then pulled out a bedazzled weapon of some sort and twirled it around his finger.

"_I don't know why that old man wanted me to use this on you. You're pretty weak as it is. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing what it does. So let's find out," _Terra said as he pointed the weapon at Will. Just before Terra pulled the trigger, a soft voice screeched behind Terra. _"Will! Get up," _Yelled a now conscious Yulie. Terra only looked back and smirked to Yulie before he pulled the trigger and a bright beam of light and an explosion of black powder came from the weapon. The beam pierced through Will chest it an arrow leaving something of a scorch mark in the shape of a star on his chest. Will jumped in pain as the beam of light dealt damage beyond anything he had ever felt. Yulie looked on in horror as Terra once again shoots Will just for added measure. Yulie had a tear in her eye that strolled down her face as she looked at Will's body. _"N-no, Not again. Will how could you, why couldn't you let me keep my promise. WILL," _Yulie screamed as she runs for Will's body. Terra strangely backs up and allows Yulie to kneel down and check on Will's condition. As Yulie tries to find out Will's fate, Terra mutters to himself quietly. _"One down, one to go" _Terra now turns his attention to Yulie and Will and decides to add insult to injury. _"I can't believe your father the man who killed my pack had an off spring that is a weakling like you. It makes me sick even looking at your dead carcass. You insult me by not fighting back," _Terra said as he brings down a wave of insults down to an unresponsive Will. Yulie had Will's head on her lap while she held his shoulder. Yulie looks up at Terra with a vicious glare.

"_What's your problem? O I get it you want revenge for killing your so called friend? Well let me get you up to speed," _Terra said as he felt the need to insult Will and his clan once again._ "I heard every word of that conversation you had with Will. I don't know his dad very well nor do I want to after the way you described him to be. But what I do know is this. Will is nothing like his father! Will is a sweet, kind and very polite person who wouldn't hurt a fly if necessary. Sure he's killed his far share of monsters here and there, but who hasn't? You're a werewolf and I've heard the stories. You all attacked innocent farm hands and villagers all in cold blood for food. You're no saint your just a monster who can't do anything, but destroy. But I will say this I feel sorry for you. What Will's dad did to you was unspeakable. And for that I'm sorry. So please just leave Will alone *Sniff*," _Yulie said in a shaken voice. Tears began to trickle down Yulie's eyes and onto Will's face. Her hearts was broken at the sight of Will's body on the ground once again. She feels like she's failed. Yulie strokes Will's hair feeling it's comforting him. Meanwhile, Terra had been angered by something. His fists were clutched to the point in which his claws were stabbing his hands. _"Grrrrr I don't need your pity! I don't care what you think of me! You don't how hard it is being a monster! Now it think it's time you join your friend in hell," _Terra screamed as he jumped into the air and towards Yulie.

Yulie's only response is holding Will's body. Just as all hope seems lost, a giant white gantlet came out of nowhere a smacks Terra across the ground. Yulie looks up and reluctantly sees the white knight, Leonard standing over her. Eldore Kara Dawn and Nao had all come along as well to join the fight. _"Leonard! please help. Will's hurt,"_ Yulie asked in a despite plea. _"Kara see what you can do to help Will. Eldore we need to keep this guy occupied until we can get Will away from here. Dawn Nao stay with Yulie and Kara," _Leonard said in a series of commands. Terra once again continues to be further infuriated for some unknown reason. _"Why!? Why can't any of you see that the Vermilions are monsters!? They're killers born and raised to fight, hunt and kill. They're Animals who kill for the sheer pleasure of it. So why do any of you even to be this guy's friend,"_ Terra said slightly beside himself. Team Balandor all look at Terra as if he is some type of new creature. Indeed he is a werewolf, but what he's saying is the strange thing. Leonard is the first to speak his mind. _"Let me tell you something. Werewolf or not you have no clue what you're talking about! Like Yulie said, Will is one of the nicest people I meet in a long time and I won't stand by while you bad mouth him in front of me," _Leonard said in his knight voice.

"_He is an outstanding young man with the strength of 10 men, but the heart of a knight. His father on the other hand maybe up for debate but all the same, but you still have no right to make such analogies between William and his Father," _Eldore said with authority as he drew his blade. "_I may not have known William for a long period of time, but I can say without a doubt, William is one of the gentlest people in the world. He can't be consider dangerous in the slightest unless you try to fight him. And trust me, I should know. So if you even think of hurting Will you'll have to get through us,"_ Kara said also unsheathing her blade. "_Will saved my life, I will always be grateful to him for that. But his gone and I can never repay the debt. You've taken him away from us. I cannot and will not ever forgive you for that," _Nao said as he picked up a rock and threw it at Terra. The rock makes clean contact with Terra's fist. Terra didn't respond as the rock simply shattered on contact. "_I swear on my village's pride I will hunt you down and beat the living crap out of you! You took Will away from me and I didn't get to tell him how much he really means to me. He is my best friend in the world and you killed him in cold blood. *Sniff* Why just why did you do it, Will didn't deserve to die. He was the greatest man in the world and you just took him away from us because you assumed he's like his dad!? It's unfair," _Dawn yells as she fell to her knees and cries.

Terra is steadily goin insane over the fact that Will has so many people caring for him. Terra never expected to be comforted by so many people in one place especially a knight of legend. "_None of you knew what his father did to my own! How can you willing take his side after everything he's done to me," _Terra asked in a hysteric tone. _"Simple. We don't know what his father did. Nor do we care. Will is not his father and he never will be. He's our friend, our good friend. And I'm sorry Will. I'm so sorry," _White Knight Leonard apologized. On the outside the white knight was standing tall and awe inspiringly powerful, but on the inside Leonard, the knight himself was crying for the loss of his friend. Terra looked on in amazement as everyone gathered around Will's body. Leonard reverted back to his human form with a bright white light. Yulie, still holding Will in her arms, had continued to cry her eyes out over him. Dawn started to cry over Will as well. Nao was in the arms of Eldore crying into his forearm. The crying continued on for moments on end. Kara stood over Will with her gazed fixated on Terra for any sudden movements. As the crying began to slowly stop, a hand managed to find its way to Leonard's head and pats him.

"_I'm sorry too Leo," _A faint voice said. Everyone's head seemed to have all pointed in the direction of the voice. Yulie is the first to recognize that voice and she begins to get excited. "_Will? WILL!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're alive," _Yulie screeches as she looks down at Will's smiling face. Leonard couldn't believe his eyes. Will was alive. He couldn't hold back his tears of joy. "_Will you idiot you scared me half to death,"_ Leonard said as he helps Yulie pick up Will off the ground. Dawn seem to jump to Will's shoulders and hug him tightly. "_*Sniff* Will you're a-a-a-alive. *Sobs* I so happy! Don't ever leave me again. One day I'll marry you and I'll protect you forever and ever I promise. Now you Promise me," _Dawn said nuzzling her head into the Will's neck. Will is slightly embarrassed at Dawn's crying and out of this world promise, but plays along with her. "_Don't worry. I promise someday I'll marry you too hahaha," _Will said as he hugs Dawn. Kara walks over to Will to see if he's alright as well. "_You looking good considering you were dead for a few seconds," _Kara said in a joking manner. Will slightly hunches over in laughter at Kara's joke. "_Well I guess you're right. I'd be one handsome corps huh," _Will asked as he fixes his hair. Kara plucks Will's forehead out of the blue. "_Ow! Kara what was that for," _William asked slightly hurt and confused.

"_It's because you made us all worry. You should try and be more careful. Remember you were the one who saved the kids. There your responsibility so you need to be around to protect. Or else I'll have to take over,"_ Kara said as he rubbed his face. Will looks at the ground and blushes slightly. Kara captivating gaze makes him coy and shy for a moment. "_Yes ma'am," _Will retorted in a hurry. Nao had now been hugging Will's leg in attempt to not be seen. "_Huh? Hey kid I'm back and I am never ever going away. Hey keep your head kid," _Will said as he tossed Nao hair around. Nao looks up to see Will smiling over him.

"_You promise,"_ Nao asked with tears in his eyes. "_I promise," _Will said as he wiped away Nao's tears. Eldore seemed to have been wiping away something from his face. "_Hey I saw that old man," _Will said as he points at Eldore. "_O no I had a piece of lent in my eye and. Hmp well I guess there's no sense in hiding the truth. I am reveled your alright lad,"_ Eldore said as he extended his hand. Will shook Eldore's hand in a sign of respect and affection. Lastly, Leonard and Yulie were both standing next to each other looking at Will. Will walks towards them to see what they had to say. Yulie nudges Leonard's shoulder and tilts her head towards Will. Leonard gets what Yulie is trying to say but kind hesitates to say it. "_Will I have to say something. I'm. Well what I should say is. I was acting like a. I mean it's kinda hard to say but_," Leonard said as he stumbled to get the words out. Yulie began to beat on Leonard chibi style as she began to get more impatient with him. Will had a beat of sweat coming down the side of his face as he smirk awkwardly.

"_Don't worry Leonard I'm sorry too. Friends," _Will said as he extended his hand to Leonard. Yulie backs off of Leonard he can indulge Will. "_You know it," _Leonard says as he shakes Will's hand. Will pulls Leonard's head in and grinds his fist into the side of his head. Leonard plays along with him as he bites Will's forearm. "_Ugh you too always find the weirdest times to have fun don't you," _Yulie said as she hits both the Leonard and Will over their heads. The group kids were laughing. Kara even let out a chuckle or too herself before adjusting herself so no one would notice her child like behavior. All the while team balandor was fun; Terra had looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "_Vermilion how are you still alive!? This damned weapon should have been the end for you," _Terra said as he put the weapon away. Will moves Leonard and Yulie away from Terra as he picks up his sword. "_Whoa Will let me and Eldore take this guy. Your still pretty beat up as it is," _Leonard suggests as he holds Will's shoulder. "_Yeah Will let me and Kara heal you," _Yulie says holding Will's arm. Will smiles at their individual concerns for his well-being, but he nods his head "no". "_Guys it's ok I'll be fine. Now that I have something to fight for I'll be just fine. Besides this is a personal fight," _Will said as he grips his sword tightly. Will walks past Leonard and Yulie and only a few meters away from Terra.

"_So where were we," _Will asked as he pointed his sword at Terra. Terra look on as he notices Will has a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "_What's with you!? Don't think for a second this change anything. Your still a monster on the inside. You'll never change who you are," _Terra said as he tried to put Will down. Will slightly chuckles at Terra's despite attempts at verbal insults. This annoys Terra to no end as he grumbles under his breath. "_What's so damn funny? Tell me," _demanded Terra as he looked ready to pounce on Will. "_It's you," _Will retorts. Terra is now in question as to what Will means. "_What, me? What do you mean?". Will looks on at Terra and shakes his head. "What I mean is it's you who doesn't get it. You don't the fact that I and my dad have nothing in common. He is a total different person than I am, but he's still my father and that will always be the same. You know earlier you made me think about something. You made me think I didn't know who I was. I was trying to flow my father's example, but that's not what or who I want to be. I know who I am and I will never forget. I'm William Vermilion the 3__rd__ nicest guy you'll ever meet. That's just who I am and that's just what I do," _Will said with confidence in his chest. Terra had heard enough. He came charging at Will full speed and claws out.

Will sees this as his opening to get some payback. "_Hmp you've already lost! When you lose control of your emotion and self control," _Will said as he picked up his sword and held it in a defensive stance. Terra leaped into the air and dove down towards Will. Everyone was concerned that Will was in trouble, but Will waved his hand signaling them to stay back. As soon as Terra seemed to have had Will beat, Will manages to disappear and reappear right further up the hill. Team balandor was speechless as to how Will moved so fast. Will stood in a position as if he had just cut down a tree. Terra stood in front Yulie and looked up slowly. He tried to grab her, but as soon as he moved several slashes had erupted from Terra's body. Terra flopped around on the ground in pain. "_Ahhhh what the hell!? What type of sword is that? No regular sword could hurt me," _Terra asked holding his wounds. Will taps the green sphere on his sword and it takes its original form of his mother necklace. "_Well your right. This isn't a regular sword. It's made from special materials that you can't find anywhere," _Will teases. Terra couldn't believe the amount of pain that coursed through him. Terra begins to leap towards his dragon. Will sees this as a sigh of defeat and stops Leonard and Eldore from pursing him any further. Nao had one last word for Terra as he mounted his dragon. "_Hey mister you can't blame Will for what his father did to you, but please listen to what I have to say. I seriously think that if we weren't enemies we could be friends. Despite the fact that you tried to kill Will," _Yulie says trying to find common grounds with the assassin.

Terra's facial expression changes drastically at Nao. He couldn't find the right response to him. "_No way in hell kid. I can't be friends with anyone but myself," _Terra said in disapproval. "_Why not? You have your dragon don' you," _Asked Yulie in a annoyed manner_. "This over grown lizard isn't my friend. He can easily be replaced. Now back off," _Terra said as he kicked his dragon's thigh. The dragon amazingly could still fly with one wing. "_That's a lie and you know it. Everybody has friends," _Yulie says as he covers her eyes from the dust the dragon was making. Terra looked around at team Balandor and had an assorted few words for them. "_Vermilion we'll settle our score some other day. When it's just me and you," _Terra said to Will. All Will did was smirk. "_Hmp anytime tough guy, anytime," _Will said keeping his guard up_."Little lady or should I say Yulie, I'll be seeing you soon enough," _Terra said to Yulie with a wink. Yulie' sink crawled at the sight of Terra eyes on her. Terra attention finally went to Leonard in interest. "_Hey white knight. The next time we meet I'll be taking that gantlet. It'll look nicer on my arm," _Terra said arrogantly. Leonard held on to his gantlet and said "_Just try it"_. Terra took one more look at Nao and smirked as he flew away from the Flandar trail.

"_I hope that's the last we see of that guy," _Yulie said as he puts her bow over her shoulder. "_I hear that. He's stronger than he l-l-looks,"_ Will said as he walked down the hill and faints. Luckily Leonard and Eldore catch him before he feel face first. "_Alright I think it's time we get him back to the camp," _Leonard said as he hung one of Will's arms over his shoulders. "_Indeed. That's sounds like a ideal plan," _Eldore said in agreement. "_I wanna heal him. I have to practice my magic heal anyway," _Dawn said as he walked ahead of Leonard and Eldore. "_I'll help too. He saved our lives so I want to see just how good I am," _Nao said as also begins to walk ahead of Eldore and Leonard. Kara had began to walk along side Will as well before noticing Yulie still standing in the pathway of the cave. Kara turns back and heads up the cave side to see if she is ok. "_Yulie, are you ok,"_ Kara asked with a tap of the shoulder. Yulie jumps in surprise as Yulie seems like she was day dreaming. "_O Kara hi. Are we leaving already," _Yulie asked in a hurried tone. Kara saw this as strange and wanted to know what was bothering her. "_Yulie what's wrong? Tell me," _Kara asked. "_Huh o nothing's wrong everything's just fine and dandy why would anything be wrong he-he,"_ Yulie said in breath as she was shivering. Kara raised her eyebrow and smiled just a bit. "_Yulie everything's ok. Will is alive and we'll heal him. Just calm down and relax. I know how much you care for him. We all care for Will, but now he need all of us there with him so let's go," _Kara said as she lead Yulie down the cliff side. "_Thank you kara, but it's not just that. I was something else. Else a bit more personal," _Yulie said playing with her figure as she blushes. "_Ok then. It's just us so it's girl time. Now what's going on_," Kara asked.

"_Well honestly I was really scared. I thought I was going to really lose him this time. If he had died I don't know what I'd do. He's one of my closest friends and losing him,"_ Yulie saidas she had a tear slide down her face. "_I understand. Lena wasn't my actual sister, but she still meant the world to me. She was like family and now she's gone,"_ Kara said dismally. "_Well now you've got me. I hope someday you could consider me family," _Yulie said wiping her tears away. Kara smiles at Yulie with warmth in her heart. "_*Giggle* well you don't have a little sister air with Leonard and William. I guess I could use a little sister_," said Kara as she pats Yulie head. "_Gah! Why are you patting me? I'm not a dog," _Yulie said and she flails around chibi style. Kara laughs at Yulie while running down the hill. Yulie follows suit as she is still enraged at Kara's patting, but truthfully she liked it and it made her feel a lot better.

The night rolled on as team balandor and it to their campsite where Yulie and Kara healed Will's injuries. Everyone was so worried that Will might get attacked again that they slept outside with him and formed a circle around him. Yulie and Dawn were particularly close to Will seeing as thou they wanted to protect him the most. One had to keep a promise and the other wanted to stay by his side. Either way, Will had friends that meant the world to him. As the night progressed, several hours have past and hovering over the camp site was once again Terra only with his cloak back on. His dragon's wing seems to begin to grow back. "_William Vermilion the 3__rd__ huh? Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe you're just as treacherous and evil as your father. We'll see sooner or later. Come on drago," _Terra said as he rubbed his now bandaged chest and kicked his dragon's thigh.

Morning

The morning had arrived and everyone seems to have been sleeping around Will, but Kara and Eldore. Will has a pillow covering his face as he didn't the sun in his eyes. Yulie was first to awake. Unknowingly she seems to have been holding Will in her sleep. The position she was in was more than inappropriate. She was snuggled under his arm with her arms wrapped around him. Yulie's face was as bright as the morning sun as she tried not to draw any attention to herself. Yulie manages to squeeze her arms around Will's upper body. Yulie get's up and moves inches away from Will. Dawn had been curled up with Will left arm in a similar form as Yulie was moments ago. Yulie looks over to see Dawn shifting and turning her way. Dawn opens her eye and sticks her tongue out at Yulie while holding Will. Yulie blushed as a red vain popped up on Yulie forehead. Leonard and Nao awaken and both stretch and yawn as they wipe the sand out of their eyes. Kara and Eldore come out of their respective tents fully dressed and ready to go.

"_Alright up and at you all, it's we me our way to Greede,"_ Eldore said clapping his hands. At the ringing of Eldore's hands, Dawn and Yulie wake up with seriously bad bed head. Their hairs were jumbled messes and they had been using Will as a mattress. "_Whoa Yulie dawn nice hair do's," _Leonardsaid as he shook his head and his hair was instantly neat. Yulie and Dawn looked at Leonard and had the same thought. "_Guys have it so easy". _As every began to get ready, Will remained on the ground and sleeping. Leonard Yulie Dawn and Nao all sat around Will to make sure he was ok "_Hey come on big guy we gotta go. Up and at'em," _Leonard said as he pats Will's pillow. "_Will come on wake up, we need to get out and save the princess. Alright you forced me to do this,"_ Yulie said as she pulls the blanket away from Will's legs. "_Will let's go and get some breakfast I'm hungry. Come on. Please," _Dawn said jumping on Will's stomach. "*_Laughter* sorry Will, but you_ _forced us to do this," _Nao said as he began to slowly pull the Will's pillow.

As everyone continued to try and get Will out of his deep sleep, Will had finally reacted by grabbing Dawn and Nao and began tickling them. "_Well good morning to you too kiddos," _Will says as he continues to tickle them. Nao and Dawn's laugher were heartwarming to say the least. After 5 minutes of tickle torture, Will stopped and decided to go and get dressed. Leonard and Yulie smiled at Will as he was alive and happy. As everyone was fully dressed and waiting patiently for Will, he finally gets done dressing himself in his armor. "_Hey guys I'm dressed you can look now ha-ha,"_ Will said as he tighten his armor. Everybody turns around to take a good look at Will there very much alive friend. But, as they turned around they noticed something different about Will, something that wasn't there before. Everyone's jaws seem to have dropped chibi style except Eldore he simply looked surprised. The rest of the gang's jaws were below their chins as they noticed Will's new look. "_Um guys what's wrong? Is there something on my face_," Will asked as he looked at everyone's expression. "_No. it's more like your head," _Leonard said as he pointed at Will's head. "_Huh my head_," Will said confused to know end. "_Will how long have you had um….horns_," Yulie asked as she was walking towards Will. "_Horns, Hahahaha nice joke guys but there's no way that I have," _Will said as Yulie held a small mirror to Will face. Will looks into the mirror and notices two small golden yellow horns on his head. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhh I have horns," _Will yells as he grabs his head in disbelief and shock.

Chapter 9 End.


End file.
